The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a memory system including the semiconductor device, and a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device, and more particularly to a 3-Dimensional (3D) semiconductor device, a memory system including the 3D semiconductor device, and a method of manufacturing the 3D semiconductor device.
Generally, in order to improve the integration degree of the semiconductor device, methods of decreasing sizes of 2-dimensionally arranged memory cells have been developed.
There is a limitation in decreasing the sizes of the 2-dimensionally arranged memory cells. In order to overcome the limitation, a 3D semiconductor device in which memory cells are 3-dimensionally arranged on a substrate has been suggested. The 3D semiconductor device may efficiently utilize an area of the substrate and improve an integration degree compared to a case in which the memory cells are 2-dimensionally arranged. However, reliability of the 3D semiconductor device is lower than that of the 2D semiconductor device due to various reasons, so that the improvement of the reliability of the 3D semiconductor device has been demanded.